Ookami Light
by K u r u s h ii S h i k y o
Summary: That night Edward left, he left Bella and never came back. Bella hung out with Jacob to find his secrete and become very close. Very close. But the thing is, Werewolves imprint. What will happen to Bella when she finds that her heart might broken again?
1. The New Jacob

Crazy fan-girl's notes: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story this time! Still having to do with Twilight though! But this time, it's for Bella and Jacob fans. I don't know why, but my personality tends to change online and I began feeling pity for Jacob, so I began to write this. Um, the title is called Ookami Light because Ookami mean wolf in Japanese and Light is… well, light. X3 So technically, this is called Wolf Light. I wanted something better but this title just stuck to me x3 Well, without further ado, Ookami Light.

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, my friend would have murdered me already for not releasing Breaking Dawn. X3

--

He never came back. He never will come back.

I sighed, it was bright outside for once. It was one of those extra bright days, a rare sight in Forks, which was a normally very dark and cloudy city. Before, I would have been extra upset about today because… _he _wouldn't be at school. Now, it didn't really matter. I had tried all I could to forget about him. I tried to never remember _his _name and _his _family. I hurt inside. I had been in a zombie like state for months after he left. Charlie had even threatened to send me back to Renée, my mother, in Florida. I didn't want that. I selfishly thought that _he_ would come back with my favorite crooked smile along with _his _family. That's what I wanted. Desperately. And also, that was never going to happen. Not in my life time anyways.

I sat in my old truck and just waited in the driveway of Charlie's house. The truck had belonged Billy before he couldn't drive anymore and sold it to Charlie. I didn't really mind it being battered up and such. It was perfect for me and me only. I let out another long, irritated sigh and began driving towards my high school. A school that had left me many memories of _him_.

"Hey Bella!" Mike cried out, waving his arms to catch my attention.

Mike Newton had been one of my first friends that had kept to my 'friends' side rather than betray me to the 'enemy' side with Jessica.

"Hey Mike!" I called back, twisting the key from the key slot, shutting my loud truck's engines off. As I pushed my door open and jumped out of my truck, Mike ran over to me with a broad smile on his face.

"So, you want to catch another movie on Friday?"

Mike and I had become friendlier after last time when we watched a movie together. That last time, Mike had gotten sick in the middle of the movie and we had to go home early. By we, I meant Mike, Jacob, and me. We had all gotten sick afterwards though. Although Mike and I felt much better, I never did hear from Jacob. Every-time I called, I was only answered by the answering machine, or an irritated Billy.

"Nah, I'm hoping to catch up with my homework." I gave Mike an apologetic look before asking to reschedule, "How about next Friday?"  
"Sounds good!"

It was so easy to please Mike, but it was a whole different story with Charlie. When I had been in my zombie like state, he had been watching me like a hawk after a prey. He had watched every one of my movements (which weren't very many) with a worried look in his eyes. To him, it seemed like I was finally free of my zombie state, but what he didn't know was that I was still a 'zombie'. I was nothing with out Jacob or… _him_. It was impossible for me to remember _his_ name, it hurt way too much.

Mike walked away happily with me trailing behind him, not as happy looking.

"Hello Bella" It was Angela and Ben, both members of the 'us' group.

"Hi guys!"

I tried to act pretty bright throughout the whole day. I tried at least. Ever since _he_ left, I had been less distracted and I seemed less clumsy than I normal am. That was a good sign.

Ever since _he_ left, I started getting into _extreme stunts_. I went motorcycling, something that both _he_ and Charlie would completely disapprove of. I even wanted to go cliff-diving! Now that was extreme sports.

I only did these things with Jacob though. Jacob was big, and strong. He could drive me to the hospital and help me with these stunts. And doing these stunts made me feel closer to _him_. I truly didn't want to remember _him_. It would make me feel lonelier once the velvety voice left me, but it was worth it. I had succeeded in hearing his voice every time I did something _he_ probably would have disapproved in.

"Bella?" I heard Mike call me.

"Uh… yeah?" I guess I had zoned out. Mike was waving his hand in front of my face.

"You just… stopped out of no where." I could tell the humor in his voice.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, wondering what class was next.

"School's over Bella, pay more attention" Mike chuckled. I guess I did zone out.

"Oh… Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mike!"

"Okay, bye!"

I waved then climbed into my truck and started the engine. The drive back home was quiet despite the engine wheezing away.

As soon as I arrived home, I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's number and impatiently tapped my toe as I heard the ring.

"Hello?" It was Billy. I'm guessing he was going to just going to rudely shoe me off again.

"Oh hello Billy," I said, as polite as I could get my voice to turn, "How's Jacob doing?"

"Jacob's fine." Billy's tone was hurting as if I was uninvited or something.

"Oh," I said, cutting myself off before I started saying some unintelligent things. He had promised that he'd get Jacob to call when he woke up. "So, can I talk to him then?"

"He's not home. He's with the other La Push kids."

Ugh, Sam and his gang. "But didn't Jacob say that he didn't l-"

"Listen Bella, I have to go."

"Right," I really felt like hurting Billy right now, "can you get Jacob to call me when he gets back?"

"Sure Bella."

He hung up.

"Bye Billy" I said into the disconnected phone.

I put the phone down and paced in the living for a moment before running outside with a coat in my hand. I was going down to La Push to determine Jacob's situation my self. It wasn't normal for someone who hated one person to like him another second. Just impossible.

I stuck the key into the ignition and began my drive to La Push. When I arrived, I parked near Billy's house, and then cut off the engine because it was making too much noise and that was not good right now. I stuck my earphones for my iPod in my ear and began a song as I read Romeo and Juliet for probably the thousandth time in my life.

Before long, I heard a light tap on my door. It was Jacob. I plucked my earphones out and sat up, getting out of the truck.

"Jake!" I was so glad to see him.

Seeing his look, he wasn't glad to see me at all, "Bella."

I frowned a bit, "Can I talk to you?"

He looked back. This wasn't right.

"Can't you make your own decision?"

Jacob growled at me. That was unusual. From my vision, I saw the biggest one, whom I guessed was Sam, nodded and Jacob turned to me. "What is it?"

"Can we talk alone?" I said, emphasizing the word 'alone'.

Jacob sighed then started towards the first beach with me behind him.

As we reached the first beach, Jacob turned abruptly to face me.

"What'd you want?" His voice sounded hoarse and I could see black circles under his normally shinning eyes.

"Can't I come by to say hello?"  
"Is that it?"

Jacob seemed more impatient than normal. Usually, he enjoyed by accompaniment. What could have happened now?

"Jake, what happened to you?" I eyed Jacob and felt the slightest been uncomfortable as his hands, balled up into fists, trembled.

"What to you mean."

"I mean Sam taking over your life!" I felt angry. I would beat this Sam up if it was what I had to do to get my old Jacob back. The old Jacob I used to know and love.

"He didn't take over my life!" Jacob's voice turned into an angry bark as he yelled into my face.

"Please Jake; let me help you like you did me!" I yelled back despite the way I felt completely helpless.

"I don't need help." His voice eased down.

"What do you mean?! One day you were afraid of this Sam person and now you're obeying him like… like… like a dog!"

I guess my last word there hurt him. Jacob flinched and I could tell that the termer in his hands returned.

"Bella, Sam and his group's just misunderstood. I was wrong, ok?" I could tell that Jacob was trying to keep himself calm or something because he reluctantly closed his eyes.

"Ok, what ever, I don't care about that. But didn't you say that you'd call when you felt better? Didn't you say you like my accompaniment? Can't we do some things together like before?" I tried to calm my voice down in to a whisper, but I could tell that my voice was wavering.

"Bella-"

"No, I'm not finished!" I growled back, "I'm worried about you! Billy's always just ignoring me and saying that you're not home or some other excuse! No more excuses Jacob Black!"

Jacob looked back with what looked rather like shock, but regained his expression again. "I have to go"

"Jake; wait!" I rushed after Jacob as he walked towards his house again.

He was really fast. I had to almost run to keep up with him.

"Jake!"

"Listen!" He growled, turning to face me so quickly that I nearly fell, "Sam's not like you or I thought he was! He's different!" Jacob pulled his brows together in frustration before turning and hastening his pace back to his house.

"Great, that's nice." I said sarcastically as I stood where he left me.

I stood like that for a moment before the cold over took me, making me go back to my car. How much time had I wasted? It was already night time and the moon was full and brightly shinning above me. No clouds blocked it and the moon looked as if it had appeared from a horror movie.

When I arrived back on Charlie's driveway, I noticed his police cruiser already parked. Crap, he beat me home. Now Charlie was going to ask me what happened, why I was late… and why my face as so red.

Sighing, I reluctantly stepped out of the truck and into my house.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice from the living room along with a sound of a whistle blowing. Good, he was watching sports; he wasn't going to pay as much attention.

"Yeah, I'm back from Jacob's," I grumbled back, trying to make my voice indifferent, "I'll be upstairs."

"Bella, did something happen?" Charlie met me at the stairs. That wasn't good.

"Uh, no. I just got in a small fight with Jake. That's all."

"Bella." Charlie knew I wasn't telling him the whole story.

"Look, I'm tired; I'm going to go upstairs."

With that, I walked upstairs, and threw myself on my bed. I had lost two of the most important people in my life. Jacob and… Edward. Remembering _his_ name hurt. It hurt really badly.

Grabbing my necessaries, I walked into the bathroom and took a long shower, soaking myself fully in the hot water that helped me calm down. I stood there, watching the water drip on to my skin until my fingers began to turn wrinkly from the water. As I hung the towel on my shoulder and stepped out of the shower with my old holey T-shirt and pair of slacks on, I heard Charlie on the phone. But with who?

Charlie sounded really mad. He gave who ever else was on the phone little time to respond. I didn't care. I quickly walked to my room and lay down on the bed, leaving the window open in hopes that _he_ would sneak in my window to hug me and kiss me good-night.

"Bella!" I heard someone hiss my name.

"Huh…" I sounded really tired. "Who is it?" My speech was slurred and I wondered whoever it was that called my name could hear me.

I heard a chuckle. It was deep and hoarse. "It's me, Jacob."

I sat up immediately. "Jake?"

My eyes were wide open now. Why did Jacob come to my house?

"How'd you get here?"

"The window" his explanation was simple. It was almost weird.

"Couldn't you just walk in the front door?"

"Charlie's still asleep."

"Oh…"

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?"

"Why are you here…?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, for earlier today… or yesterday." Jacob corrected looking at my clock. "I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I can't tell you!"  
"What?" I was confused. He wanted to tell me something, and yet he couldn't tell me.

"Listen, it's like… a law. I'm not allowed to tell anyone." He looked around as if he thought someone else was in the room with me, "But you can guess!"

Almost like with Edward.

"Um… What are you a vampire too?"

"Me? A bloodsucker?" He sounded like he had just been insulted by the harshest insult, "No way!"

"Um… What are you then?"  
"I told you, I can't tell you."

"Jake, give me a hint."

Jake paced my room in his bare feet and I finally realized that he was half naked. He had only a pair of shorts on and no shirt, showing off his muscles. "Oh!" Jacob exclaimed in a low tone, "remember the day we first met?"

"When we were three?"

"No! In La Push when you came to the beach with your friends!"

"Oh… yeah, what about it?"

"Remember those stories I told you?"

"Uh…" I paused, trying to recall his stories, "I think."

"Right! Then you can guess! I know you can Bella!"

"Jake, it's late, I'm tired, I can't think right!" I whined.

"Yeah… you should get some sleep! Call me if you have any theories ok?"

"This'll be our little secrete?"

He laughed gloomily, "I have no secretes Bella. They'll know whether I want to or not."

"You don't have to tell them"

"But I do."

"What?"

"Nothing, just… Get some sleep Bella. Feel free to drop by or call me when you think you got it."

"Okay. Night Jacob."

"Bye Bella."

"Wait!" I stopped Jacob as he walked towards my window.

"What?!" Jacob seemed to think there must have been something really wrong.

"Use the front door Jake; I don't want you getting hurt."

He chuckled. "Sure, what ever makes you happy."

--

Crazy Fan-Girl's Notes: Well what do you guys think? I think it's awfully close to what really happened, but I'm hoping to change it around later on with like… Ideas x3 I don't really want to give away the story here, but I'm sure you got some idea of what's going to happen from the summary. sighs Well, this is going to be interesting to write seeing how I don't really get to write about any of the vampires much. sighs Well, I hope you enjoyed and please R&R!


	2. Theory

Crazy Fan-Girl's Notes: I'm happy. Why? Because I'm actually writing a lot today! I got down a chapter in my first story here, (Full-Moon Maple) and in this one. X3 I'm rather happy about that. Well, I'm going to write another chapter today before tomorrow comes whereas I will probably try to fit a chapter of this or that here or here. If I'm bored enough I might even start yet another story! twime obsessed But this time, it might not be a Twilight based story. sighs Well, without further ado, Chapter two of Ookami Light.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Twilight series, I wouldn't have had Edward come back to Bella… He'd be mine… MINE!!

--

"That's it!" I screamed in the middle of breakfast.

Charlie looked at me like I was crazy. Actually, I myself thought I was crazy as well. I didn't I think of this before?

"Bella, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I just remembered an answer to a… riddle." I said, quickly thinking of an excuse.

Charlie continued to look at me like had mental brain damaged left over from my zombie state, but when he had to leave, he had to put that awkward stare to a hold.

I waved Charlie good-bye and walked back in the kitchen and nibbled on my unfinished Poptart while staring at the phone. I was deciding on whether I should call Jacob or not. I looked at the clock. Six o' clock. I should let Jacob get his sleep; after all, he did walk all the way to my house and back. That must have taken some time. I waited while I paced, thinking about my theory until I couldn't take it anymore. I had only managed to waste ten minutes and I had darted out the door to go to Jacob's house. I knew it was rude to barge into someone's house this early in the morning, but I couldn't help it. This had to be done. I didn't care if Billy hated me for life, I had to see Jacob.

I rang the doorbell of Billy's house, and Billy came to the door to answer. I guess I really had come too early. Billy was still in his pajamas (which wasn't really a pretty sight), and looked as if he had just gotten up out of bed.

"Bella," His voice sounded shocked, "What are you doing this early?"

"I need to talk to Jacob." I looked at Billy with the same look that Charlie gave me sometimes when he asked me if… _she_ was here. By '_she'_, I meant Edward's_ 'younger' sister_, Alice.

Billy eyed me. I guess he thought I was crazy too. But for a different reason of course.

"I need him to confirm a theory of mine. He said I could come over."

Billy finally answered me, "Jacob's asleep right now, and I don't think you should wake him."

"Uh yeah… Then tell him to come down to the…" I quickly thought of where we could meet. "The place."

"The place?" Billy must have confirmed his theory of me being crazy right now.

"Yeah, he should know where it is." I paused, thinking of what would happen if he did forget. "Uh, tell him that we used to ride there." With that, I scurried off, not wanting Billy to ask me about exactly what we rode there. I was darn sure that if he knew I rode motorcycles, he would go and report that to Charlie.

I drove my slow and extremely loud truck up to the place where Jake had showed me how to ride the bike that Jake had caringly fixed for me.

I finally came to a stop where I last parked it and got off, shutting off the ignition and closing the door behind me. I stood there with my hand shoved in my jacket pocket. Bored, I hummed a tune to myself before realizing what I was humming. It was my lullaby. The one that _he_ made me. I stopped instantly, not wanting tears in my eyes by the time that Ja-

"Bella!" I heard Jacob's raspy voice as I turned my head to face him.

"Hey Jake" I called back, happy to be on good terms with him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You need your sleep, you're just a kid."

"Excuse me, last I remember, I was older than you."

"Right" I laughed, "Forgot."

"So? What's your theory?"

I paused, "Werewolf?"

"Yep!" Jacob seemed so happy that I was able to know the truth, but also not break the rules ether.

"So do you like change into a wolf when there's a full moon or something?"

Jacob laughed, "Hollywood's version's over rated!"

I flinched. I remembered what Edward said.

"Oh sorry, did I say something?"

"No, it's nothing. So none of it's true huh?"

"Yep, for us, it's a temper problem."

"Temper problem?"

"Yeah, when we get mad, we just… change. We don't get a choice."

"Hm…"

"And, remember when I said that I have to tell them though I don't want to."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's because what ever we thinking about while we're a wolf, goes into everyone else's minds too. It's almost like a giant lie detector thing or something. "

"Oh, so you didn't have a choice?"

"Unless I didn't change into a wolf at all."

"So is this temper issue tough to handle?"

"No, not really. It's just kind of natural to me now I guess."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"

I snickered lightly.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"No, it's nothing; I just remembered… _his_ talent"

"Who's he?"

"Edward…" I whispered the name, it hurt to say it.

"The blood sucker?"

"Jacob; have a heart!"

"Oh, right, sorry, didn't mean it"

I stared at Jacob who held up his hands.

"No, honest!"

I rolled my eyes and he continued talking.

"What do you mean when you said you remembered him? Why'd you remember him now of all times?"

"It's because you said that it's almost like a lie detector."

"He can tell when we're telling a lie?" Jacob was stunned.

"No, he can read minds."

If Jacob was stunned before, then this time, he was paralyzed. "Wh-what?!"

He seemed rather surprised and I couldn't help suppress a giggle, "That's him for ya"

"They can all do this?!"

"No, only Edward."

I felt like I was betraying the Cullens. I was telling their 'natural enemy' about their special powers. Their special not so secrete anymore powers.

Jacob scowled as he began pacing.

"Hey Jake, aren't you cold?" I had noticed that once again, he was only wearing a pair of pants. His chest was bare, and he wore no shoes.

"Huh? No, not really."

I frowned, "You're going to get a cold again Jake."

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "Feel my hand"

I touched his hand, then pulled back as immediately. It was so fast that it felt like I moved in vampire speed. "Jake! You're burning up! We got to get you to a hospital!"

Jacob laughed at my attempt to pull him into the car.

"Nah, I'm fine Bella, really!"

I eyed him uncomfortably; he must be over a hundred degrees.

"Really Bella, I'm perfectly fine!"

I sighed and decided to trust him. "So you're a werewolf huh? Natural enemy to a vampire?"

"Yup."

"And you change into a wolf when ever you get a temper problem?"

"Yup"

"Ah… Interesting."

"Yup, we're only here because of those leeches too"

I glared at Jacob as he again insulted the vampires, "So what else?"

"I thought you'd be pretty freaked by now, I'm disappointed."

I smiled, "I'm pretty good with freaky."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So? What now?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get here?" I looked around and couldn't find his car anywhere.

"Um… My mommy and my daddy really liked ea-"

"I mean _here_ as in this location!" I interrupted him, not wanting to hear the rest.

Jaocb laughed, "I ran."

"What?!"

"As a wolf!" Jacob laughed.

"Wait, exactly how big are you when you're a wolf?"

"Um… big?"

"That's not good enough."

"I don't know Bella, probably big as you if not bigger."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, didn't you say that the wolves were only here because there were vampires around too?"

"Uh… Yeah?"

"But there are no vampires here anymore." I began to wonder.

"That's true. Kind of weird huh?"

"So couldn't that mean like, other vampires that we don't know about are here as well then?"

"Well, there are always those passerby leeches."

"Jake! Mind your manners!"

Jacob held his hand up in defense as he happily chuckled.

Of course, he thought this was all so funny, but I didn't. I thought of the… I thought of _them_ as my family and it hurt to watch them leave because of me.

"Oh come on Bella, it's not like they're your friends!"

I frowned, Jacob seemed absolutely happy about this, "Yeah, but if you got hurt, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Forgive yourself for doing what? We chose to do this. And plus, there's no stinking bloodsucker that can get _us_!" Jake seemed so positive about this, but I wasn't sure.

"Jake, not all of them are that easy to kill."Like the Voltri, I silently thought in my mind. It was true. Edward had explained the Voltri is such a manner that it made me think that they were almost if not invincible.

"So what if they can read our minds?"

"Not just that," I began. I wasn't sure whether to tell this to Jacob, after all, it almost felt like betraying _them_, "that's only Edward."

Jacob's expression fell. "There's more?"

"Well, one of them can see the future," I was being cautious not to tell of everything. What if _they_ came back? Then the wolves would have the advantage. Then both of them would get hurt.

"We need to tell the others."

"What? But Jake!"

"Well, they're going to find out ether way. I'll be right back!" Jake added as he ran towards the woods to tell his fellow wolves, leaving me alone.

Well this was all good. I heaved a sigh. I didn't want to see or know anymore. I knew taking these risks would bring back that lovely voice in my head, but it just didn't seem right.

A moment past, and Jake came back, scratching the back of his head, "They're going to be here in a minute."

I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if they didn't want me to know all this? I remembered the bear warning that Charlie had said. And the campers talking about that huge grizzly or something. I could almost bet my life that these 'bears' weren't bears, but they were just over-sized La Push boys.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Jacob looked at me cautiously.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"But you look… Green."

I shook my head and said again, "I'm fine Jake."

Jacob laughed and as if that had been a signal, a group of boys appeared out of the trees not so far away.

Even from that distance, they were very visible and I could tell that one of them didn't find it pleasant that I was standing here, in their territory.

"What's that leech doing here?"

"She's not a leech!"

I cowered back behind Jacob as he growled at the boy that thought of me as a spy or something. This defiantly wasn't good.

"Paul, calm down" that there was a direct order from the all mighty leader, Sam.

The over sized boy known by the name Paul, seemed to calm down, though his hands were curled up into fists and were shaking violently.

I again cowered behind Jacob in fear and Jacob seemed to be laughing at me, but in a suppressed way.

"Bella knows something about the vampires that I think we should all know."

Everyone's faces turned grim and were directed towards me. That wasn't a good sign.

"Uh… not really" I mumbled before Jacob pulled me from behind him and stood me in front of him with his large hands on my shoulder. I was shaking violently, but not out of anger, but out of fear rather. There was a group of oversized boys, controlled by one lone person. I was _totally _safe.

"Come on Bella; tell them about the lee- I mean… the Cullen's powers." Jacob seemed to try to encourage me.

"Um… Yeah, they have special powers."

"We know that much!" Paul barked at me.

Well, Paul seemed to be _complete_ control over his temper.

'_Tell them what they want Bella.' _There was that voice that I really longed for. It was _him_.

But…

'_Tell them so they won't hurt you'_ Oh yeah because my safety was _so _important here.

"Um…" I started again, not sure what to say to please them so they wouldn't maul me, "yeah, Edward," gulp, "can read minds… an-"

"I thought that was only in the legends!" Again, I was interrupted by Paul. He didn't seem to like me very much. Maybe it was because I had been with Edward for so long.

"Paul," Sam's voice was calm and in control. I wondered if he'd still be like that if I insulted the werewolves. Better not try.

"Yeah, and that's not all! One of the lee-" I glared at Jacob, "I mean, the Cullens can see the future!"

"Is that all?"

I looked up at Jacob. Was I supposed to tell the rest as well?

"Is there Bella?" Jacob seemed to wonder as well.

"Um… Jasper" twitch, "can control people's emotions."

All the wolves seemed to be taking this really seriously. Maybe even too seriously.

Jacob laughed, breaking the silence, "That leech would be a real help to Paul!"

Paul shivered again and I couldn't help but eye him uncomfortably.

"Paul" it was too late.

Paul because to transform. I tightly closed my eyes and felt Jacob's warm, or rather scorching, hand leave my shoulder. I looked up. There were two werewolves pounding at each other.

Jacob!

--

Crazy Fan-Girl's notes: Well, hello again. I wrote half of this yesterday and half this morning, so this might be a little awkward. Ether way, at least I finished right? I wanted to be consistent with the story until like later when Bella jumps off the cliff. I wouldn't want her to do that, leading Alice here and everything going the same as the book. No, that wouldn't be right. That wouldn't be a fan-fiction! Well, until about the point where she does jump, I wanted to be somewhat similar, so I can kind of tell where this is leading. But I do have a special plan for Bella and Jacob. X3 I hope you enjoyed and please R&R!

- K u r u s h ii S h i k y o


	3. Emily

K u r u s h ii S h i k y o : Hullo again everyone. I know, I'm late, blah blah blah. I know, but you as my readers, should know that I have more than one story going and actually have a life besides just writing fan fiction all day. I would do that, but seriously… My mom wouldn't let me. I'm going to stop writing Ookami Light for a while as I finish off one of my non-fan-fiction related works, then work on Full-Moon-Maple if not just kill it fully because I'm sure by then Breaking Dawn would have come out. Ok. I know I stopped this like… In the beginning of May and… now is July. I've been busy ok? First it was CRCT in May, then the seventh grade finals and then band concerts and the such to finish up and ugh! Also, I had to go to Korea for a month so that took up a while too. So I'm sorry about not doing this for a while, but… I CAN'T BE ON TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN! Thank you! Please R & R

Disclaimer : If I owned the Twilight series, what would I be doing here? I would be off, writing Breaking Dawn or even Midnight Sun before all my fans start attacking me because I didn't release them yet.

--

The two wolves bounded at each other, their teeth bared. I could tell one of them was Jacob. The Jacob that I knew and maybe even loved. The other however was like a beast that I had never even known in my whole life. Of course, I had only just met him, but just saying.

The others in the pack didn't seem worried at all. They just stood there, cheering for ether Paul or Jacob. Two of them even made a bet. Just like the Cullens (twitch) did. Even though some of them looked eager to watch the fight, Sam didn't really seem so. I guess Sam was really the _good guy_ in this situation.

"You guys take Bella to Emily's" as he said this, Sam had been pealing off his shirt, and ripping off his shoes before transforming into a wolf. The wolf's fur was black. Completely black. I was taken by surprise was I stared at the coal black wolf. It was bigger than Jacob's wolf form which I had to admit was pretty big.

"Common Bella." I looked to my right where Emery came walking towards me with this other boy by his side which I guessed was Jared. They took me by the arm and pretty much carried me to my car, shoving me into the passenger seat. Then they both climbed in, squishing themselves into spot.

"Phew!" Jared let out, waving his hand over his nose, "This car stinks of leech!" He made a face as he stuck his head out the window.

I gave him a look. This 'leech' he spoke of was my love.

"Er… No offence to you Bella." Jared laughed. "Just the leech" he added under his breath before Emery stuck the key into the ignition and my truck roared to life.

"How can you STAND to drive this thing?" Emery was clearly not pleased with my truck's speed limit. There was clear frustration marked on his face.

"Well sorry we can't all go a thousand miles per hour!" My truck was an elder I suppose. Before Charlie had bought it for me when I first moved to Forks, it belonged to Billy. But now, Billy can't drive, though he doesn't really need to anymore ether. My car was seriously messed up as YOU might say. I thought it was perfect for an abnormal girl like me.

Before long, we arrived at Emily's with Jared panting out the window and frustration clouding Emery's face.

There was a female standing outside the brightly colored house. She was pretty; if you got past all the scars that carved into her face.

"Emery, Jared…" She glanced in my direction with a confused look.

"I'm Bella."

"Oh, hello Bella, I'm Emily; Jacob's told me a lot about you." Her expression was so happy.

I just smiled, I couldn't say anything else.

"Hey do you have anything to eat?" Emery just seemed eager to stuff his throat.

Emily smiled and laughed like an angel, "Oh yes, of course, come in."

The four of us walked into the small, now crowded, kitchen. In the small room, smells of cookies filled the air, and I couldn't help start drooling.

Emily laughed and landed me one of her home-made cookies, "Here, try one before the boys eat all of them."

She looked truly happy. Would I be this happy too if I just forgot about Edward (twitch) and the vampires? I highly doubted that.

I took the cookie and nodded a thank you to Emily before nibbling on the cookie. It tasted really good. And Emily was right. Before long, Emery and Jared and gobbled down at least four batches of cookies.

"Don't they ever stop eating?" I quietly whispered to Emily, staring wide-eyed at Jared and Emery who were now chugging down milk by the gallons.

Emily just laughed as if that was a joke, and went on with cooking, leaving me to continue nibbling on my little cookie as the other two just shoved down a cookie per second.

Before long, Jacob hurdled through the door and grasped me in a bear hug, choking me from the supply of air that I need.

"Jake… I'm still human… I need…. Air!" I managed to gasp out and Jacob immediately released me with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry Bells" Jacob laughed as he continued to cling on to me. Boy, this boy was heavy.

I tried to push Jacob off of me as the other two, Sam and Paul, entered the brightly colored house. Paul looked as if he had gotten a scolding and Sam just looked happy to see Emily. They began kissing immediately.

"Uh… Yuck? Still eating here you know?"

Sam just waved them off and continued to kiss Emily's ruined face. It was actually really touching… but then after a while, it just got really uncomfortable. Jacob probably felt the same; he got a couple cookies, shoved them in his pocket, and then bounded out the front door with me in tow.

"Uh… Jake? I'm not some rag doll that you should just drag around like that. I have feelings too you know"

Jake laughed; it was nice to hear his husky laugh. I smiled back at Jacob and leaned my fragile head against his warm chest as he held me like a stuffed Barbie doll, except probably not as pretty. I looked up at Jacob to find him yawning tiredly.

"Sleepy?"

"Yep"

"Why don't you go and get some sleep?"

"No, then you'd leave"

I laughed, "Well, there's a maniac vampire chasing me around, I don't think I have much places to go."

Jacob grimaced, but agreed anyways.

I smiled reassuringly and tugged him towards his house which proved very difficult; the way he moved around seemed like he weighted less than a pound, but seriously, he was heavy! I guess all that chocolate chip cookies had to go somewhere didn't it?

When we arrived at Jacob's house after what seemed like hours to pushing and tugging, I managed to get Jacob to go to sleep.

"Sleep tight wolf boy" I joked as he closed his eyes, a firm smile on his lips. As I was about to leave his room, I heard his voice again.

"Bells, tell me you're going to come back."

"What? What do you mean Jake?" I was confused. What did he exactly mean by that? Did he think that I was going to get mauled by Victoria? I had better chances of getting attacked by Paul here.

"Tell me you forgive me and that you'll come back down to La Push tomorrow morning"

"Jake, I'm a teenager, I still have school," I snorted, "I'll come after school. I promise."

It was rather interesting hanging out with a bunch of werewolves. Almost as entertaining as it was with… (gulp) vampires; of course not the ones that were coming after me with a rather creepy look.

I drove myself back home to Forks where Charlie was waiting for me with a box of pizza. I guess I arrived later than I had planned. I smiled apologetically and ran upstairs to change and do my homework before Charlie was able to throw me any suspicious glances at me.

"Dad, nothing's wrong after all!" I yelled downstairs as I heard his squeaky chair.

"Hm?"

"Oh… Uh, nothing, just telling you that you don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm completely fine now!"

I tried to reassure him, but I was pretty sure that I was doing a better job of making him think that I needed mental help than anything else. I didn't say anything else more before climbing into my chair to do my homework. I flickered on my stand light and began to crack down onto my work.

--

Notes : Ok, my shortest Chapter ever, but I think this is going to be the end of my 'filler' chapters and I shall begin to change everything from now on. So anticipate that as I work on my other works really quickly. I shall return to work on this, but I'm not sure of my other piece here. Not so dedicated to that now… am I? Well, I'll conceder doing it as like… for fun if I ever get around having the time. So… Thanks for reading, I'm sorry it's short and really late, I'll try to have the next one as soon as I can and hopefully at least double what this chapter was… Sorry again!

Sorry again,

K u r u s h ii S h i k y o


End file.
